


License to Twill

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Fade to Black, First Time, Humor, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, They can be read independently and in any order, Works in this series are standalones united by the medium of shower notepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: “I’m sure that no Cardassian intelligence agency would stoop to a tactic as crass as seduction.”
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145618
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	License to Twill

**Author's Note:**

> _[Prompt: Garak and Bashir argue the merits of James Bond’s methodology (i.e. spycraft a/o seduction)](https://vermin-disciple.tumblr.com/post/643628045926825984/finished-about-half-of-this-one-before-i-had-to) _

“How do I know you’re not just after Starfleet medical secrets?” asked Julian playfully. 

Garak pulled his lips just far enough from Julian’s neck to say, “If Starfleet Medical wanted to keep any secrets, they would use more sophisticated security encryptions.” When Julian tensed, he lifted his head to offer an innocent smile, and added, “I’m only joking, of course, Doctor.” 

“Of course,” said Julian, rolling his eyes.

“Besides,” said Garak, “I’m sure that no Cardassian intelligence agency would stoop to a tactic as crass as seduction.” 

“Not that you, _a simple tailor_ , would know anything about it.” Julian didn’t roll his eyes this time, but the eye roll was certainly implied. 

“Precisely,” agreed Garak. “Though it wouldn’t surprise me if such methods were common in human spycraft, as evidenced by that James Bond personage.” 

“We’ve been over this, Garak. James Bond is a fictional character, not a historical figure, and he was invented in the mid-20th century. Hardly a representation of modern Federation intelligence gathering.” 

“And yet he’s still featured in contemporary holonovels,” said Garak. “I would say that fiction tells us a great deal about what a culture values, and how it approaches problem-solving.” 

“Well,” conceded Julian, “seduction _has_ been used — successfully, I might add — in human history for espionage. But that doesn’t mean that Starfleet Intelligence is using it as a method now.” 

“Exactly what a Starfleet spy _would_ say,” said Garak triumphantly. 

“Excuse me? You’re the one with his hand down the front of my trousers.” 

“Ah, but you’re the one who invited me to his quarters in the first place. A _simple_ man such as myself could hardly be expected to resist such a tempting offer, though I have no idea what Starfleet can hope to gain by it.” 

What _Julian_ hoped to gain by it was satisfying orgasms all around, but then, in certain ways Julian really was a very simple man. To that end, he finally managed to unclasp Garak’s tunic, revealing a soft undershirt beneath. 

“You’ve caught me. I’m here to uncover your source for this Tzenkethi cashmere,” said Julian, stroking the garment with relish before working his fingers underneath it and searching out smooth scales to stroke instead. 

(In fact, Julian had no idea what Tzenkethi cashmere looked like, but it _was_ on the most recent list of banned imports from that system.)

“Starfleet must not be taking this operation very seriously if they’ve sent an agent with such limited knowledge of fabrics.” Garak let out an almost inaudible gasp as Julian nibbled the ridge bisecting his chest. “It almost makes one feel underappreciated.” 

“If you don’t mind moving this to a bed, I’ll make sure you feel _very_ appreciated indeed.” 

“I bet you say that to all your marks,” said Garak, as he took Julian’s hand and followed him into the bedroom.


End file.
